respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Airsoft SMG
• Tier 5 of Earth Day • Tier 8 of Week 1 of Road to Glory 2016 • (through the Born to Dye Pack) • Tier 4 of Week 2 of Carnival 2017 (Event) • Tier 4 of trail 3 of The Lucky Map Quest (Event) |Damage? = 1 |Range? = 2 |Accuracy? = 2 |Agility? = 4 |Clip Size? = 21 |Firing Type? = Automatic Shot |Type of Gun? = Machine gun|currency = Gold}} Air2.png|Airsoft SMG Equipped View. ASMGsideview.jpg|Airsoft SMG Equipped View. 2015-07-06 11.23.40.png|As Seen In-Game. Screen Shot 2015-04-20 at 5.09.28 pm.png|Airsoft SMG Got a Points x5 Multiplier During Earth Day Event. IMG_0384.PNG|As Seen In The Prize Screen. Djwn.jpeg|The weapon's reload animation (1) Disnd.jpeg|The weapon's reload animation (2) For the dual counterpart, see Dual Airsoft SMG. The Airsoft SMG is a weapon that was introduced in the Earth Day Update. It has poor Damage, decent Range, decent Accuracy and excellent Agility. As of the Respawnables 3.0.0 Update, it is permanently available for sale in the shop at the cost of . Strategy Despite its cool-looking appearance, it is very weak compared to other Automatic Weapons. It takes a whole clip to kill any player at close range (If they don't have a lot of Health boosts), which this trait is shared with the Rookie Machine Gun. But unlike the Rookie Machine Gun, it cannot have an extended ammo capacity. If the opponent is armored and has high Health, it requires nearly 2 clips to kill him. Because you can run very fast with this weapon, use the Run and Gun tactic and strafe/go around the enemy to make them miss shots when trying to turn to you. Make sure you reload whenever you get a kill, as it uses the whole clip to kill an enemy. Stun Grenade will help you a lot with killing others using this weapon. Analysis 'Advantages' *Very high Agility *The Airsoft SMG has a fast fire rate, making it so that its low Damage couples up into a large effect *Fast reload speed *Not too overpriced ( ) 'Disadvantage' *The Airsoft SMG deals small Damage, almost a higher equivalent of the Rookie Machine Gun *It has a small clip size coupled with a fast fire rate, meaning the player constantly has to reload *Terrible Accuracy, meaning a whole clip cannot kill a player at medium range *Very small clip size for an assault weapon (21). *Short effective range, ineffective at long range. *A little bit overpriced ( ) as you can get a far more powerful weapon which is Blunderbuss which only costs 85 Golds. This depends on the player's taste. Video Trivia *The Airsoft SMG is based on the KRISS Vector, with a silencer. *It is arguably the weakest weapon obtainable in an event. *However, whenever you kill an enemy with this weapon during the Earth Day Event in Free For All mode, you get 5x more points than normal. *"AtomDrome" is written on the muzzle of the gun, making it the third weapon to mention AtomDrome. *It is the second weapon that has only 1 bar for its Damage, the first being the classic Rookie Machine Gun. *It is usually disliked by many players due to it being very weak; however, this gun has a some-what okay Gold cost and the average potential of a low-leveled weapon. The main reason why this weapon deals very low damage is that it's, a quote-on-quote, an "airsoft" gun, thus making this weapon deal very high damage while still being an airsoft gun would be unrealistic. Also, airsoft guns are more fitting for the Earth Day event because ranged firearms that use gunpowder would be less eco-friendly in a way. *The Airsoft SMG and the Revolver share the same preview animation. *Due to many positive feedbacks from players about the Siege Cannon's new Aqua Skin during the Hand Grenade Fest 3 (Event), that same skin was brought back for many different beloved "classic" weapons: Revolver, Double Barrel Shotgun, and Stig Rifle; thus, making those 4 the only weapons in the game to have the same skin (although this, Little Italy, the Heavy Machine Gun and the SMG Howling are the only ones to share the same skin, Crimson Skin). Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Gold Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:AtomDrome Equipments Category:SMGs Category:1 Damage Weapons Category:2 Range Weapons Category:2 Accuracy Weapons Category:4 Agility Weapons Category:Assault Weapons